The Continuation
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: 5 years after The Deception, Ethan married Rochelle, and Matt married Neriah. All three couples now have kids. The Order's left them alone for 5 years, so nothing else can happen, right? Book three in The Continuation Trilogy. Don't read before the others
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter!**

**The Continuation**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabel**

It's been 5 years since the Order bugged us last, and we all sincerely hope that they won't bug us again. Of course, with our luck, they're just planning something way bigger than before. A year after all that fun stuff, Ethan got married to Rochelle, and Matt to Neriah.

Ethan and Matt both wanted to wait until they were sure nothing else bad would happen before proposing, while Arkarian couldn't care less if there are any more battles, just as long as I'm fighting next to him. I'm sure that Matt and Ethan would both have waited longer, if it weren't for the fact that both Neriah and Rochelle got pregnant.

So now, all six of us have kids. Arkarian and I have Ophelia, who's almost 6 now, Ethan and Rochelle have their four year old son, Blaze, while Matt and Neriah have their also four year old daughter, Ambrosine. Of course, a two-year difference doesn't stop Ophelia from being best friends with Blaze and Ambrosine (even though Ambrosine is her cousin). But their friendship could have something to do with the fact that all their parents are friends…

We take it in turns to decide whose house to meet at. Although, since Matt and Neriah live in the same place as the rest of the Tribunal, and Arkarian and I live in a complicated place to get to, we usually go to Ethan and Rochelle's place. Like today.

Since it's the first day of Ophelia's summer vacation (she just finished Kindergarten), we all agree to meet at 10:00 am in order to make the most of the day. Arkarian and I arrive first with Ophelia, and while Ophelia runs off to play with Blaze, we sit down with Ethan and Rochelle.

"So…is Dillon coming today?" I ask.

Rochelle shakes her head. "No, he's off with his new girlfriend, Crystal. And I didn't ask anything else after that, because I really don't want to know make the most of the day. Arkarian and I arrive first with Ophelia, and while Ophelia runs off to play with Blaze, we sit down with Ethan and Rochelle.

"So…is Dillon coming today?" I ask.

Rochelle shakes her head. "No, he's off with his new girlfriend, Crystal. And I didn't ask anything else after that, because I really don't want to know what the two of them are doing right now…"

"And you didn't ask him to bring her because…?"

"We invited them both, and Dillon said that they might come, but he's not sure.

I nod at that as Blaze comes running downstairs. He looks exactly like Ethan, except with green eyes like Rochelle's. He looks around the room, and then darts behind the curtains.

"Blaze, what are you-" begins Ethan, until we hear Ophelia yell from upstairs, "Ready or not, here I come!"

The doorbell rings right when Ophelia comes downstairs, and as Rochelle gets up to answer it, Ophelia looks around all of downstairs. When she finds Blaze, he gives a small shriek. A streak of blonde hair running past lets us know that Ambrosine has joined the game, and then Rochelle comes back with Matt and Neriah following.

I jump up and hug my brother. "Matt! Long time no see!" I exclaim. "You've really got to visit more often."

Matt grins. "Sorry, Isabel, but I've been busy."

"So I've heard." I move out of the way as Ethan and then Arkarian go to greet Matt. Between his brown hair and Neriah's black hair, I have no clue how Ambrosine's turned out blonde, it just did. Matt and Neriah sit down, and we can all tell that Matt wants to say something.

It's Rochelle who finally cracks. "Okay, Matt, spill. What is it that you're just dying to tell us?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" we all exclaim at the same time.

"Alright." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "My father has just given me the position of leading the Tribunal, and, therefore, the rest of the Guard!"

At once, the room erupts in applause and sayings of "That's awesome", and "Congratulations!"

Rochelle rolls her eyes. "This is the last thing we need; you having more power than you already did," she says sarcastically, but grins all the same.

A shriek from upstairs has us all in stitches for some reason. Blaze and Ophelia run down while we hear Ambrosine counting to 10. Desperate, Ophelia looks around for somewhere to hide before turning herself into a chair identical to the one beside her.

I walk over to her, shaking my head. "Ophelia," I say, "you can't use your skills in hide-and-seek! That's cheating."

She changes back. "But there's nowhere else good to hide!" she moans.

Ethan comes over to her and points something out. "Did you try that skyscraper?" he asks. Ophelia giggles.

"Come on, Ethan! You can't use your skills either!" Despite my best efforts, I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay," Ethan says, grinning. The skyscraper vanishes, and Ophelia runs into a nearby closet, closing the door just as Ambrosine comes down the stairs. She finds Blaze first, and takes a while longer to find Ophelia. Just when the three of them are about to go back upstairs, the doorbell rings again.

Rochelle grins. "Dillon must have decided to come, after all." She goes to answer the door, and comes back trailed by Dillon and a red-head who I assume is Crystal. But her hair isn't a regular red, like Rochelle's. Instead it's more like Ariel's in "The Little Mermaid". In fact, if it weren't for her eyes, I'd have sworn that she dyed her hair. But her eyes prove that her hair is true.

Her violet eyes.

**Ooooh…why are her eyes violet? Only reading on will give you the answer…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to cut back on the typing…before, I was typing practically the whole story in one day! And I didn't leave enough time for suspense to build. So now, you can expect a chapter a day from me! Anyway, here's the second.**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Isabel  
**

Everybody else is staring at Crystal, though none so much as Arkarian. Well, no surprises there! I mean, the only other person besides Arkarian I've ever seen with violet eyes was Lorian, and he turned out to be Arkarian's father! The kids quickly go back to their game.

After a few minutes, Crystal introduces herself. She was caught off guard before, when we were all staring at her, but she regains her composure quickly.

"Hi, I'm Crystal." We all wave nervously. Dillon goes around the circle, introducing each of us to his new girlfriend. I wonder how long this one's going to last…

As soon as Dillon's done, Crystal sits down right between me and Arkarian, and the two of them start talking. I decide to just sit there and try not to listen to their conversation…Yeah, good plan. One that lasts for all of 2 seconds, because the first thing that she asks him is "What's your father's name?"

It takes him a while to answer, almost as if he's trying to figure out whether or not he should tell her. Eventually, he does. "Well, his name was Lorian, but he's dead now."

Crystal takes a sharp breath. "Whoa. That's…weird."

"What? That my father's dead?"

She shakes her head. "No, that his name is the exact same as my father's! That means…I must have finally found the brother my mom was always talking about!"

I roll my eyes, but Arkarian seems to think different. "Hang on, are you saying that you're my sister?"

Crystal nods. "I grew up with my mom, but she was always talking about how my father had another child with a different woman. So after she died a while ago, I decided to search for you! I hoped to find my father along the way…but…"

I clear my throat and ask to talk to Arkarian privately. We walk over to the side. "What's wrong, Isabel?"

"How can you possibly believe her after all the lies and deception we've all faced over the years? Have you already forgotten about Chloe? Or even what Rochelle did? Of course, I know that Rochelle is good now, but still! How can you just believe the story of some random girl who decides to say it?"

"Well…she…"

I don't give him a chance to answer. "I don't care how convincing it sounds. Did you notice that she didn't say anything about names of anyone before she asked you your father's name? She could have made it all up! She could just be some creep pretending to be everyone's sister so she can get close to them and kill them!"

"You have a point." Arkarian sighs. "Would it make you feel better if I check her thoughts to see if what she's saying is true?"

Honestly, I didn't expect this. "Well…okay."

He does so, then turns to me saying, "Everything's fine. She's telling the truth about everything, and there aren't any walls hiding other thoughts. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Arkarian starts to go back, but I stop him.

"What now?" he asks. I pull him into me and kiss him. After a little while, we both go sit down. Crystal decides to sit beside Dillon now, which I think is a good idea.

The eight of us talk about random, meaningless things until we hear Blaze scream. We turn around to see him staring, wide eyed, at the chair he was hiding behind. Or should I say, what used to be a chair, but is now only a pile of ash.

Rochelle immediately rushes over to comfort her son, who is now in tears, while Ethan makes the ash on the floor go into the garbage and creates a new chair out of thin air.

Rochelle sees this and tries to point it out to a hysterical Blaze. "See? Daddy made a new chair! It's okay."

I sigh. "Am I the only one who sees the burns on his hands?" I ask. Rochelle looks at Blaze's hands and sees the burns as well. She looks at me pleadingly, so I heal them for him.

An uncomfortable silence breaks over us all, broken only by Ethan who, trying to make light of the situation, says, "Well, at least we know one of Blaze's skills!"

Neriah shifts slightly in her seat, and I feel bad for her. Out of the three kids, Ambrosine is now the only one who's powers haven't revealed themselves yet. Though most of us feel that, given the fact that both Neriah and Matt are Immortal, Ambrosine will be too.

After the chair burning incident, the remainder of the visit is pretty uneventful.

Once the kids get tired of hide-and-seek, they go upstairs to do something else for the rest of the time. None of us know how long we'll be staying for, but when 8:00 comes, Neriah, Rochelle, and I go upstairs to put the kids to bed. When we get there, however, we see the three of them fast asleep on the floor, their unfinished game of Monopoly Jr. still laid out in the middle.

The three of us smile, and Rochelle gets some blankets while Neriah and I clean the game up. Rochelle comes back with blankets, and we each place one on our child before turning off the light and shutting the door behind us. It's not until midnight that Neriah and I return to Blaze's room to take Ophelia and Ambrosine home.

**There's the second chapter for ya! You'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next one, and it won't be in Isabel's POV…or Arkarian's. It'll be someone different this time. Who? You'll have to wait until tomorrow!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'd better type this before I forget… **

**Chapter 3 **

**Ophelia**

When I wake up the next morning, I run into the living room to watch TV. Although it's only 6:00 am, I'm still able to find shows I like. After all, weekday mornings are pretty much dedicated to little kids, aren't they?

At around 9:00, Mom walks in the room, with Dad following closely behind. I can tell that they both just woke up, as their hair is messy and their eyes are half closed.

"Ophelia," Mom says to me, her voice groggy, "what time did you wake up?"

"6:00," I reply energetically.

Both of their eyes widen at the thought of waking up that early. "Well, in any case," Dad says, "we should all probably get dressed. The others will be here soon."

So they go to their room while I go to mine, quickly throwing on a red shirt with flowers and a pair of blue jeans. Mom comes in to help me with my hair. I can never seem to get the back of it…after she puts it into a ponytail for me, I go watch more TV until everyone else gets here.

A few minutes later, I hear Dad's voice call out, "Neriah's here!"

I smile and turn off the TV, running out the door to greet them. "Hi, Aunty Neriah!" I exclaim, hugging her.

"Hi, Ophelia," she says, laughing. Ambrosine stands behind her, holding onto her leg. That girl's always been the shyest of the three of us.

Mom and Dad come out. Mom goes over to Aunt Neriah and hugs her. "Hi, Neriah!" she says.

"Hey, Isabel!" While Mom bends down to hug Ambrosine, Dad asks, "Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he's a little busy right now, so he told me to just take Ambrosine and come without him."

Mom stands back up. "What, so now he's so important that he doesn't have time for his own sister?" She has her hands on her hips.

"Isabel, it's not like that," Aunt Neriah tries, but we all know it's useless.

"No, I don't care. He's only had the position of 'leader of the Tribunal' for a night, and it's already interfering with the time he's supposed to be spending with us!"

"Uh oh, who's gone and made Isabel mad now?" Ethan asks, coming up behind Aunt Neriah with Rochelle and Blaze.

"Who do you think?" Dad replies. "Same person as always."

Rochelle sighs. "What's Matt done now?"

Mom answers. "He's taking his new position way too far and decided to stay with everyone back in Athens rather than coming to visit the rest of us."

"Isabel-" Aunt Neriah tries again, but with no luck.

"Look, Neriah, I doubt there's anything you have to say that will change how I feel."

"No, but hopefully I can do that."

We all turn around to see Uncle Matt come up. But, if anything, that just make Mom even angrier.

"Oh, so now you decide to show up?" she yells.

"I was always going to come," he replies, "which you would have known if you'd listened to what Neriah had to say."

I can tell that this is going to get ugly, so I grab Ambrosine and Blaze, pulling them into my room.

**What do you think of Ophelia's POV? I don't care if you hate it, cuz I've already written this entire fic out, and I'm not changing it. And yes, there is an important reason why I decided to use her POV, but you'll just have to wait to find out what that is, now won't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Isabel**

As soon as Ophelia takes Ambrosine and Blaze inside, I run up and hug my brother.

He seems startled. "Whoa, talk about mood swings!" he says, making me laugh.

Everybody else looks surprised too, especially Arkarian. But nobody says anything for a while. Finally, Matt breaks the silence. "So…what was that all about? Do you love me or hate me?"

I laugh again. "You're my big brother! Of course I love you!" I hug him again.

Just then, Dillon and Crystal come up the hill. "Whoa, back away slowly," Dillon says, which makes me laugh (again!).

And now I'm freaked out. About myself. I honestly don't know what's going on! I mean, one minute I'm pissed at my brother, the next, I'm hugging him and laughing as if he's been gone for years! This is kinda creepy…

Arkarian clears his throat, reminding me that we're all still outside. "I guess we'd better go in," I say, and we do.

Once we get inside the actual house, however, I'm overcome by a really bad feeling. While the others are chatting happily, my eyes keep darting around the room, looking for something, although I have no idea what.

Arkarian notices this. "Isabel," he says, "is everything alright?"

"I…I don't know," I reply truthfully. "I just get the feeling that something's wrong, but I don't know what it could possibly be."

He hugs me reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll pass."

After a while, it does pass. The eight of us talk about many random things, most of which aren't even worth mentioning. But pretty soon, the conversation rolls over to Crystal.

"How old are you, anyways?" Ethan asks her.

"Well," she replies, "I'm only 500 years old."

Dillon almost chokes on his drink. "You mean, I made out with an old lady!?"

I glare at him. So do Crystal and Arkarian. "You weren't complaining last night when I told you," Crystal says.

"That's because I thought you were kidding!"

"Still, I know that this won't stop you from wanting to do what you want tonight."

At these words, Dillon falls silent and it's Ethan's turn to almost choke on his drink. "Whoa, a little too much information there," he says.

"Oh shut up," Rochelle says playfully. "You'd think that since we have a kid, you'd be a bit more mature than that!"

I laugh. "Ethan? Mature? The only time you see those two words in the same sentence is if the words 'is never' are in the middle!"

Pretty soon, we're all laughing, even Ethan.

We barely even notice when Ambrosine comes in the room to look for a place to hide, closely followed by Blaze, who then starts looking for her. After a while, he gives up and starts to look for Ophelia. In almost no time at all, the two of them come back to look for Ambrosine together. After a few minutes of that, we start naming off possible places for a 4-year old to hide. They look again, with no success. So Matt and Neriah join in on the search, with no luck. Then the rest of us join, but even all together, we can't find her. Ophelia trips over something, and when she gets up, she pokes the air in front of her. It giggles, sounding very much like Ambrosine. Neriah goes to the spot and wraps her arms around the air. Suddenly, a pair of hands begin to form on Neriah's back, followed by arms and the rest of Ambrosine's body.

"Okay, I think that's enough hide-and-seek for a while," Neriah says. "Why don't the three of you go play a game in Ophelia's room, or something?"

"Yeah!" Ophelia exclaims, pulling the other two kids along with her.

I laugh and the eight of us sit down once more. "So now all three of the kids have their powers," Ethan says.

We start to talk again, but the night won't leave us alone for even ten minutes! Almost as soon as things start to get back to normal, we hear screaming from Ophelia's room. And not playful screaming either, no, these are screams of pure terror. We all run to the sound, but when we get there, the room is empty and the window wide open.

The kids are gone.

**Haha! Suspense! Don't you just love it? And what's even better is that you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens next! Haha! I'm so evil!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it's been forever, but that's just because nobody's reviewing!!!! So, after this chapter, I'll wait until I get at least two reviews before updating. A reminder to those who aren't members: you can still review! I never put a block for reviews! I hate when people do that…**

**Chapter 5**

**Ophelia**

All three of us get tossed into bags, but not before Ambrosine lets loose the loudest scream I've ever heard. We hear footsteps running towards us, but our captors (who I'm sure are part of the Order) are too quick. They jump out the window, holding on tightly to the bags that hold us.

2 minutes later, we're being taken from inside the bags and put into a cage. And I thought these people were supposed to be smart. But of course, I don't say anything. Like I'd do something to jeopardize our chances of escape! What do you think I am, a moron?

So, since our captors have put us in the same cage, we get to talk to each other.

"How long do you think it'll take for our parents to find us?" Blaze asks.

"Blaze, we're barely 2 feet from my house! I doubt it'll be very long," I reply, irritated.

Ambrosine nods, and sure enough, we hear shouting and people running towards us. From where we are, I can see the shadows of 8 people coming towards the clearing, and I'm pretty sure that they can see us in our cage.

"They're not going to be stupid enough to fall for the trap, are they?" Blaze asks nervously, and I realize that he's right and this is a trap. I mean, really; the hostages placed in a cage conveniently visible hanging from a tree, and let's not forget the bushes everywhere for people to hide in.

I wave a hand. "Of course not," I whisper. "They'd have to be really stupid not to figure this one out." All the same, I watch fearfully as the 8 figures draw closer. I can't yell out to them, for fear that the Order will hear me and abandon their stealth.

By now, all of them have come into the clearing. Mom, Aunt Neriah, and Rochelle come running forwards at the sight of us, and all the Order soldiers jump out from their hiding spots. Just then, the 8 of them disappear, and then jump from behind yet another bush. "Okay, does anybody know what just happened here?" I whisper.

Ambrosine shakes her head, but Blaze nods slowly in realization. "They must have heard us thinking it's a trap, so Daddy made the illusion of all of them coming into the clearing to trick the Order!"

I nod. It makes perfect sense, and sounds exactly like something they'd do. As much as I wish I could be down there, fighting alongside Mom and Dad, our captors are still at the bottom of our cage. I'm sure that Blaze's skills could come in handy…

That's when it hits me. A great escape plan! I can't believe I didn't see it before! I turn to the other two. "Guys," I say, "I think I know how we can get out of here."

They turn their attention on me as I explain my plan. We all agree that it would probably work. "Okay. Ready?" They nod. "Let's do this!" Ambrosine takes a deep breath and puts a hand on Blaze's shoulders and mine. She then focuses on turning herself invisible, and because she's touching us, we turn invisible too. "Now all we have to do is remain perfectly quiet. Eventually, the guards will look up, and, not seeing us, lower the cage and open it to inspect all around. At that point, Ambrosine will turn us all visible again, and we – no, Blaze – attacks."

"Why me?" Blaze whines somewhere to my left.

"Because your powers are the strongest. You can make a burst of flame wide enough to engulf both the guards, and still leave room for me and Ambrosine to get out. Then after we're out, you'll stop the flame and get out before someone else closes the gate. After that, we'll be able to fight with our parents."

"I just hope you're right, Ophelia," Ambrosine whispers behind me.

"So do I," I mutter.

After a few minutes of complete silence, we feel the cage start to lower. _It's working! _I think excitedly.

As soon as the cage door is open, Ambrosine makes us visible again, and before the guards can close the gate, Blaze roasts them alive while Ambrosine and I run out. Well, she runs, I turn into a bird and fly.

I fly to where Mom is fighting, and when I'm hovering right overtop who she's fighting, I change into a hippo. _This might hurt a bit,_ I think as I'm falling through the sky. I fall unconscious as I land.

**So? I won't post the next chapter until I get at least two reviews for this one, got it? And it would really be a shame if I never get to finish typing this story, because I have a nice murder mystery fic that I want to post once this is done. Of course, I have to wait until after this one, because it's sort of like a little fic to go along with this, and I can't post it now, because there are two characters that haven't been introduced quite yet in the story. They won't be here until chapter 7, and wouldn't it kind of suck if that never got posted? Which it won't, unless I get at least two reviews for this chapter and every chapter from now on. Have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I only got 1 review…oh well! I'm tired of sitting on my hands and waiting for more, so I'll just type this one so I can finish the fic and type the murder mystery, okay?**

**Chapter 6 **

**Isabel**

I've heard the expression, "It's raining cats and dogs", but never have I heard of hippos falling from the sky. As soon as the hippo lands, it changes back into Ophelia, who's unconscious from the fall. I wake her up.

"W-what?" she mumbles groggily as she gets up. Then she takes a look around and realizes what's going on before standing up once again. She tries to go join the fight, but I hold her back.

"Whoa, hang on," I say. "You're not going anywhere."

She stops. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're not going to be fighting."

"What?!"

"So you can just go back to the house right now, and-" just then, Rochelle comes over to me.

"Hang on," she says, "why aren't you letting Ophelia fight?"

"Because it's too dangerous and she's too young," I reply.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Isabel, but wasn't it Ophelia who saved both yours and Neriah's-" she looks at Ophelia before continuing- "butts when she was only a month old?"

I realize that Rochelle has a point. Ophelia is staring at us both with an expression of shock on her face. "I-I did?" she asks incredulously.

I can't help but notice that we're still in the middle of a battle here. "Yes, and I'll tell you the story later, but right now we have to fight."

My daughter's face lights up. "You mean…?"

I look at her and smile. "Yes, you can fight too."

She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"Don't forget to thank Rochelle too for reminding me that you're not too young."

Ophelia grins and does so before running over to Arkarian who's trying to fight off 3 Order soldiers at the same time. She changes into a rhino, crashing into one of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arkarian grin.

The smell of burning hair brings me back to Earth. I wheel around in time to see Blaze throw yet another burst of flame at an Order soldier.

I start to fight, then stop again. "Wait a minute," I say to Rochelle, who's fighting beside me. "This doesn't seem right."

She nods in agreement. "I know what you mean. Usually the bad guys give a nice, long speech about what's going on before the fighting happens. And as far as I know, there's been no evil villain speech yet."

"That's because I just got here," says an all-too familiar voice. I groan and turn around to see…dun dun dun… Chloe! Again! Big whoop…

Once Chloe arrives, all the Order soldiers jump behind her. All 11 of us group together, awaiting the evil villainy speech. And we get it.

"So, do you all want to hear my 5 times rehearsed evil villain speech?" Chloe asks, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Well it's about time," Ethan replies. "We were beginning to think that you weren't going to show!"

We all murmur an agreement. Chloe grins and looks pointedly at Matt, Neriah, Rochelle, Ethan, Arkarian, and me. "It seems that some of you have gotten busy since the last time we met," she states.

Dillon rolls his eyes. "And it took you 5 years to notice?"

She glares at him, and I'm forcefully reminded of their past relationship. "Anyway, as you people can obviously see, I don't have any kids. But that doesn't stop me from wanting one." She grins at Ophelia, Blaze, and Ambrosine. "Or three."

Immediately, I grab Ophelia and pull her close to me. On either side of me, Neriah and Rochelle do the same with their kids. "If you so much as lay a hand on my daughter," Neriah says with fierceness in her voice that I've never heard before, "I'll slaughter you."

"You're not taking our kids anywhere," Rochelle adds.

Chloe's eyes narrow. "Just watch me." She snaps her fingers and a bunch of Order soldiers step forward. Just then, I have an idea, and broadcast it to the others. Arkarian smiles at me, and the 8 of us adults form a circle around the 3 kids with us facing outwards.

"You know," Arkarian whispers, "this is exactly what the triceratops dinosaurs would do."

I grin. "That's where I got the idea from."

And my idea works…for all of 2 seconds. It turns out that the Order has a few shape shifters on their side too. One of them changes into something tiny and walks right between our legs before going back to normal once he's inside the circle. Neriah turns around to try and stop him from taking the kids, but something tells me she shouldn't have done that…

"Neriah, no!" I scream, but too late. The soldier goes to stick his knife through her heart. At the last moment, Ambrosine jumps in front of her mother, and the soldier stabs her instead. She falls to the ground closely followed by Neriah as the soldier finishes the job.

All I can hear are my screams and the screams of the others as mother and daughter fall together.

**I know, I know. I'm evil. But that shouldn't stop you from wanting to know what happens next, am I right? Cuz I'm going to start typing the next chapter right away. And then the next. And then the next. And so on…who knows? Maybe I'll finish typing this fic today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here comes the seventh!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Ophelia**

I watch in horror as my aunt and cousin fall to the ground, dead. Mom and Uncle Matt both rush forward, Uncle Matt's eyes wide, and Mom trying to comfort him.

I want to help, but Dad's arms are tight around me, preventing me from going. My vision is obscured by tears, but I can hear Chloe yelling at the soldier that killed Ambrosine. Apparently, all three of us kids were supposed to remain unharmed. She and the rest of the Order leave.

Just then, Aunt Neriah sits up. I shriek. I mean, hey, it's not everyday that your dead aunt sits up right in front of your eyes! It takes her a while to remember what happened, but before long she sees the body of her daughter lying beside her.

"What's going on?" I wonder out loud.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Mom exclaims. "I forgot that Neriah is Immortal!"

Oh. Yeah, I forgot too. Both Uncle Matt and Aunt Neriah are Immortal, so wouldn't that mean…

Yep. Ambrosine sits up, only to be knocked over again by her mother. And…now I'm confused. So, apparently, is Dillon.

"What just happened here?" he asks no one in particular.

Surprisingly, it's his girlfriend who answers. I guess that she's my aunt too…I mean, she's Dad's sister, so hey. "Neriah and Ambrosine both got stabbed, but because they're both Immortal, they didn't die. Just like it was always meant to be."

We all stare at her. Aunt Crystal just stares back and shrugs. "What? Who says that Isabel is the only one who gets to see into the future? And who says that people can only see the future through visions? In fact, there are 6 people here aside from Isabel who can see the future."

We continue staring at her and she sighs in frustration. "Didn't any of you ever stop to think that maybe there's more to Truthseeing than simply reading people's minds?"

Everyone shakes their heads. "If that was all that Truthseeing is, it would be called telepathy. But all Truthseers are able to see the future of a certain person. That is, if they concentrate hard enough." She shrugs again. "I thought it was pretty straight forward."

"It sure as hell isn't straight forward," Rochelle says, "but it does make sense."

A murmur of agreement goes around the group, followed by an awkward pause.

"Where did the Order go?" Aunt Neriah asks to break the silence.

"Well, it seems that the plan wasn't to harm the kids, so when that one guy stabbed Ambrosine, Chloe got mad at him and they all left," Mom explains.

"Oh."

Another long silence follows.

"Let's go now, before the Order comes back," Dad suggests, and everyone agrees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't get it. I've never woken up in the middle of the night before! But tonight, I just get this sudden feeling of something bad going on. Cool! Maybe I'm getting a sixth sense like Mom!

I get up out of bed and walk around the house, trying to pinpoint what's wrong. There isn't anyone or anything outside that I can see, and I can see everything as if it were daylight. I got that from Mom too.

Suddenly, I hear a scream from the bathroom. I run towards the sound, and Dad comes too. He knocks on the door.

"Isabel? Is everything alright?" he asks.

Mom doesn't answer, but I can hear her crying.

"I'm going to come in, okay?" Dad announces. He opens the door, and Mom is kneeling on the floor, head in her hands. Dad walks in, and blocks my view of Mom.

"Oh…Isabel. Th-I-oh."

Mom gets up and hugs Dad, still crying. And I'm standing here, outside the bathroom, with no clue what's going on. It's times like these that I wish I were a Truthseer.

It takes Mom a while to calm down, but once she does, she sees me.

"It's okay, Ophelia. You can go back to bed now."

I start to go, but then I hear Mom and Dad talking in their room. I suddenly get an idea. As soon as I get to my room, I change into a mosquito and fly out to where my parents are talking. I land on Mom's nightstand in time to hear the last part of her sentence.

"…just don't know what to do, Arkarian. I mean, I'm excited, but at the same time…"

"I know what you mean," Dad says.

"And…I just…how will we tell Ophelia? I want her to know, even if I'm unsure of how she'll take it."

Dad puts a reassuring hand on Mom's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be excited too. I mean, soon she'll have a baby brother or sister!"

**Hahaha!!! See? I may be evil, but I'm not evil enough to permanently kill a character…well…so Isabel's pregnant…again! Sort of makes you wonder, doesn't it? Makes me wonder, anyway. How's Ophelia going to take it? You'll just have to read on to find out, now won't you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeeeeeeee! This is fun!!!!!!!! I'm going to post the entire fic either today or tomorrow! I'll try for today…**

**Chapter 8 **

**Isabel**

Of course, I know that Arkarian's right, but all the same…

"I'm worried about how she'll act when the baby's born. Hopefully she'll be a good big sister and help out, but she might also feel like she's not important to us. I mean, she's only 6! She's still too young to understand-"

Arkarian breaks me off. He looks around the room, then says, "Ophelia, come out."

At first I'm confused, but then a mosquito flies down and changes into Ophelia. I'm surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"What am I too young to understand, Mom?" she asks.

"Only how much you mean to me and your father," I reply truthfully.

"Oh, I understand perfectly." There's so much hurt in her voice that it almost makes tears come to my eyes. "If I mean so much to you, then why did you tell me to go back to bed? I wanted to know what was going on, but you wouldn't tell me!"

"That's because you didn't ask," I try to explain, but she won't listen.

"I didn't know that I had to ask to be included!" she cries, tears flowing quicker. "You told Dad, and I was standing right there! Why not tell me, too, and get it out of the way?"

"Hey, your father just happened to see. I didn't tell him a thing!"

Ophelia just glares at me. "But you were going to. Or maybe you thought it!"

I shake my head. "I may have thought it, but I always keep my thoughts well protected." I glance at Arkarian. "I kind of have to, what with four Truthseers in the Named."

"It doesn't matter." She crosses her arms in front of her. "You would have told him anyway."

"Well yes!" I exclaim. "He's my husband, and this involves the both of us, as well as you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" she screams. "If it involves me, why didn't you say anything?!"

I'm trying, honest and truthfully, to keep my voice calm, but Arkarian's the one who's good at that. It just won't work for me. Who know that one child could do all this! "It's not like that, Ophelia, and you know it."

"What, so now it doesn't involve me? But you just said it does! You make no sense whatsoever!" And with that, she walks ­– no, stomps – out the door.

"I think she got your temper," Arkarian whispers.

I smile, but only momentarily. Just then, we hear a door slam. Something you'd expect, coming from an angry child, right? Yes, well this isn't her bedroom door that slams, it's the front one.

I run out, opening the door in time to see Ophelia's long brown hair trailing after her as she runs. "Ophelia!" I call, but that only makes her run faster. I try to run after her, but Arkarian puts his hand on my shoulders, stopping me.

"Don't wear yourself out," he says. "I sent a heads up to the others, so they know that Ophelia's coming."

"But how can you be so sure?" I ask fearfully. "I mean, we don't know where she's going!"

"Maybe not, but by telling everyone else, we have a better chance of catching her."

I nod, knowing that he's right. "So…what do we do for now?"

He sits down on a nearby boulder and I sit beside him. "Now," he replies, "we wait."

**XXXXXXXXX**

After what seems like hours, we hear footsteps coming towards us. I jump up and run towards the sound, to see Ethan, Matt, Dillon, and Crystal.

I hug my brother tightly. "Did any of you find her?" I ask, though by the looks on their faces, and the fact that she's not with them, I can already tell the answer.

Matt shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Isabel, but none of us saw Ophelia anywhere. We all looked everywhere we thought she could possibly be."

"Where are Neriah and Rochelle?"

Ethan answers my question this time. "Did you really think we'd leave our kids alone? Neriah brought Ambrosine over to mine and Rochelle's place, so they're both looking after the kids."

I nod to show that I understand.

"There's just one thing I'd like to know," Dillon says.

"A-and what's that?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of answering what I'm sure he's about to ask.

"What the hell happened here?"

I sigh and sit back down on the boulder. "I guess you all should know," I say, and proceed to tell them.

**Alright, I'll try to at least post the next chapter tonight, but I'm kind of busy, so it might not get posted until tomorrow, k? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeeeeeeeeee! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! All three of them for the entire story! I feel loved…**

**Chapter 9 **

**Ophelia**

I run through town without really knowing where my feet are taking me. All I know is that I have to get away from Mom and Dad.

Before I know it, I've turned up at the door of a house. A house that I know only too well. For a split second, I ask myself why I'm here, but I realize that if I want to get back at my parents, this is the best way to do so.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few minutes later, it opens to reveal an angry looking Chloe.

She looks around, mumbling, "If this is another prank…" but then she sees me and smiles sweetly. "Ophelia! What a nice surprise! Come in, come in." I follow her inside, thinking that this might not be such a bad idea after all.

Chloe leads me to the living room where she gets me to sit down on the couch. "What are you doing out at this hour?" she asks. "And where are your parents?"

I fight back tears as I answer her. "I-I ran away."

She seems genuinely surprised. "Oh," she almost whispers. "Well, how would you like to live with me?"

Her face looks so sweet and innocent, but I can't forget the fact that she's evil, working for the Order. "I don't know…" I start, but she's too quick.

"You have a very powerful skill," Chloe informs me. "And once you learn to use it to its full extent, there'll be nothing and no one who will stand in your way!" Her eyes narrow at these words.

"But…what more can I do?"

Here, she smiles. "I can help you to draw out your second skill. I can force it to reveal itself, and then together we can harness it."

It all sounds very tempting… "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because it would make me feel like I have a child."

So that's what she's playing at! Suddenly, this idea doesn't sound so great. "How long would the process take?" I ask suspiciously.

"Why does it matter? You hate your parents. That's something we both have in common. And besides, where else would you go? If you don't accept my offer, you can't live here, and who else do you know that would take you without telling your parents?"

She's got a point there. But I'm still a little suspicious, not to mention starting to want to go home. I sigh. "I thank you for your kind offer, but I'm not mad at my parents anymore, so I think I'll just go home." As I leave for the door, Chloe puts up one hand.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," she says. "There is no way I'll let you go now. I've waited for this moment for 5 whole years, and I'm not about to give up."

I fling the door open and try to leave, only to be knocked backwards, sprawled out on the carpet. The last thing I hear before I pass out is Chloe laughing maniacally.

"Force fields," she reminds me before everything goes black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up in a nice cozy bed, and at first think that that was all a nightmare, and I'm still in bed at home. But then I realize that this isn't my room, and Chloe comes in.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" she exclaims. "You've been out for two days!"

I groan and sit up. "Two days? My parents must be worried sick!"

Chloe shrugs. "Doesn't much matter now, does it? It's not like you'll be going home any time soon – or at all, for that matter." She motions to a set of clothes. "Now put those on and come downstairs for breakfast. After you're finished, we can begin the year long process."

My eyes widen. "A whole _year_?!?" I exclaim incredulously.

She just nods. "Yep. How long did you think it'd take, a minute?"

"No," I sigh.

"Good. Now get dressed. We've got a long year ahead of us."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I soon find out what Chloe means by "helping me draw out my second power". It's all code for one thing: she overshadows me, and tries to force my body to do what it obviously isn't ready for yet.

It's not very comfortable to be overshadowed, as I'm sure my Dad could tell you. Your soul just sits back and watches what the other person is doing with your body. The only upside is that you don't feel any pain – that is, until the other person's soul leaves. Then all the pain comes rushing back.

That's what I have to deal with every single night for an entire year. At first, nothing happens, but once the year is over, we're finally done.

**Aren't I evil? Just wait: you ain't seen nothin yet! Yes, that's bad grammar, but I don't give a shit. Seriously. Once you've finished this fic, you'll hate me forever. Until you read the murder mystery I'm working on…then you'll only hate me for eternity. Anyway, review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wonder how fast I can type this today…let's see, it's 4:55 pm right now, so once I'm done typing, I'll look at the time again, and say how long it took me! And yes, I know that I said Isabel's hair was brown in The Separation, but I saw that on page 33 of The Named, it says she's a sun-kissed blonde, so I put that in this chapter. Happy?**

**Chapter 10 (only one left now!)**

**Isabel**

After a whole year of Ophelia being missing, we've all given up on even seeing her alive again. So, Arkarian and I have devoted our time now to raising the new twins. Yes, that's right, I said twins. Two identical baby boys, named Kyle and Kevin. Their eyes are a rich chocolate brown, and the hair that's starting to grow is a nice sun-kissed blonde, like mine. In fact, if they were girls, they'd be the spitting image of me.

The twins are our pride and joy, and they have been for all 6 months of their lives. I'm sitting on the floor, playing with them, when there's a knock on the door. Arkarian gets up from the couch to answer it, while I continue playing with Kyle and Kevin.

A few minutes later, I hear my name being called. I pick up the twins, and to my surprise, I find Crystal standing at the door with a look of pure terror on her face.

"What's wrong, Crystal?" I ask.

"Well," she begins nervously, "Chloe and the Order decided to attack again. Everyone else is already down there, but we need the two of you."

"Oh, just take Arkarian. I have to stay here with the boys."

"I don't know quite how to tell you, but…" Crystal takes a deep breath, "Ophelia is there too, standing right beside Chloe."

My eyes widen in surprise. "We'll be right there, Crystal," I assure her before closing the door.

"Hold on," Arkarian says, "what about the twins? We can't just leave them here!"

A wide grin spreads across my face. "We'll just have to take them with us, now won't we? Ophelia was way younger than them when she saved me and Neriah, so I think these boys will be just fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

When we get there, it still surprises me to see Ophelia standing on the hill with Chloe. She glares at me and Arkarian as we stand with everyone else; I left Kyle and Kevin in Neriah's care.

"Mother, Father," Ophelia says coldly. "How nice of you to join."

I struggle to keep the tears from falling. "What's happened to you?" I ask.

"Nothing bad. Chloe helped me get my second power to show itself, and then to harness it. And let me tell you, it's really _cool_." She looks lovingly at Chloe, then glares at me again. "Chloe has been a much better mom than you ever were."

It's getting really hard to keep the tears in check now. "But I was the one who raised you for 6 years! I've been there for you, and healed every cut and scrape you've gotten! How is Chloe a better mom than me?"

"Because, she's helped me strengthen my powers. Weren't you listening?"

"Please, Ophelia! Please come back!"

"And why should I, when I have everything I could ever want right here?"

Here come the tears. "Because you're my daughter, and I love you."

"So?" she snarls.

"You may think that you have everything over there, but think of what you don't have. All of us care about you, Ophelia, and don't you think that your twin brothers would like to have a big sister to look up to? They would be thrilled to have you as their mentor! We all want you back. Please, at least think about it."

Ophelia's face falls for a moment, and I almost think that she's going to give in, but then she glares at me once again. "No." She snaps her fingers and the Order attacks while she and Chloe stay on the hill.

Instantly, we fight back, everyone following the plan. Neriah sits at the back with Kyle and Kevin, Ambrosine and Blaze guard her, Ethan guards them, Crystal guards him, while Arkarian, Matt, Rochelle, Dillon, and I are up at the front fighting.

Ethan's arrows are flying everywhere, hitting the Order members right on target. Sometimes, however, one or two Order soldiers get past Ethan, only to be taken down by Blaze or Ambrosine. How embarrassing for them! If they get past all three of those people, Neriah strikes them with lightning. All to protect the twins. Of course, this is only if they get past Crystal first.

The other five of us on the offence just go all out, killing whoever gets in our way.

Finally, the only people left on their side are Chloe and Ophelia. Ophelia looks at Chloe, who nods. My daughter then turns towards all of us and raises her arms. At once, ice falls, almost hitting us. More ice flies out of Ophelia's fingertips, making everything freezing cold. Wow. Now I know why she said that her new power is cool. I really should have seen this one coming.

**Okay, so it is now 5:20 pm. That's sad. 35 minutes for one measly chapter. Oh well, I had distractions too. I'm going to just post the last chapter, which happens to be the next one, and then I guess that the epilogue will have to be made up on the spot, since I didn't write that out on paper. Oh well! I already have a good idea for it. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers, even if you didn't review. And also, I'd like to thank my best friend (well, one of them anyway), Aerith4you, for reading this entire trilogy on paper and telling me what she thought. Thanks, girl! You're the best! Well, here it is.**

**Chapter 11 (I told myself I wouldn't cry…too late)**

**Ophelia**

All my emotions over the course of the last year come out; my frustration at not being told what was going on, my anger at having to spend an entire year with Chloe, and the pain of having her overshadow me every single night.

Yeah, that was one tough year. Before I know it, ice is everywhere, and I realize that I no longer have any control over it. I turn to Chloe. "I thought you said that I mastered my power!" I exclaim.

"Well, like any power, you can't let your emotions take over. As long as you keep those in check, you won't lose control. It's as simple as that."

By now, a huge blizzard has taken over. "Okay, so how do I stop it, now that it's out of control?"

"Stop it?" she repeats, a puzzled look on her face. "Why on earth would you want to stop it? Look how much damage and destruction you're causing!"

I look. Trees are getting knocked over, lights in nearby houses are flickering, and my mom…she's thrown her hands in front of her face to protect herself from the blizzard. My blizzard.

Chloe puts a force field around the two of us, but the others have no protection whatsoever. I briefly hear Mom's voice yelling, "Matt! Neriah! Can't either of you do anything about this?"

Aunt Neriah yells back, "No! The only one who can do anything now is Ophelia!"

I see a fire start – probably Blaze – but the force of the wind is so strong that the fire keeps going out. Suddenly, I hear Ambrosine's voice whisper in my ear, "Ophelia, please! Call off this storm! We're all freezing, especially Kyle and Kevin, your baby brothers!"

It takes a few moments for her words to sink in. _My baby brothers…_ Desperately, I try to call the ice and snow back to me, but with no luck. "I can't!" I whisper frantically back to my cousin.

She moans, and I hear her rush back to tell the group. So far, at least, nobody's gotten seriously hurt by the ice. Or so I thought. At that moment, I hear a piercing scream, and then cries of "Rochelle!"

I run out to see what's going on, ignoring Chloe's cries. Everyone is crowded around Rochelle, who's lying on the ground, motionless. If it wasn't for the fact that I see her breath rising into the air, I could swear that she's dead.

**Isabel**** (I'm sorry that I had to switch half way through the chapter, but there's no other way.)**

As soon as Rochelle falls, Ethan comes over to me and grabs the front of my shirt, "Isabel! You've got to do something! And don't tell me you can't this time, because we can all clearly see that she's still alive."

I nod, unable to speak. Kneeling down in the snow beside my friend, I place my hands on her stomach, since I'm not sure what happened exactly. Of course, if I knew what happened, I wouldn't need to even touch her, but I need to figure out what's going on.

Just as I'm getting a visual of what's happening inside of Rochelle, and I'm close to where the problem is, some strong force pushes me out, and I get physically thrown backwards.

I hit the ground with a thud, and Rochelle regains consciousness. She looks at everyone, and then at me. She sort of half grins before saying, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"No," Ethan cries. "Isabel will heal you, and you'll be fine! Right?" he shoots a worried look at me, and I shake my head.

"Whatever's killing her won't let me inside. It threw me out last time, and I'm scared to think of what might happen if I try again."

We all notice Ophelia standing awkwardly outside of the circle. Blaze's hands go on fire, and he runs over to her, slapping her and pushing her. "It's your fault that my mommy's dying!" he screams, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I pull him off of my daughter. She runs and hides behind my leg, something she hasn't done since she was 2. "No, it's not. Even if it is her power that caused all this, she didn't know what she was doing!"

I turn around and heal Ophelia. Rochelle clears her throat. "Hello, dying woman here, trying to tell you all something!"

We turn our attention back to her, and she begins. "6 years ago, when you all found out that I came back, you asked me how. I couldn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy. If I told anyone, even in my thoughts, that Lorian brought me back, then my life would be taken away again."

Ethan looks confused. "But…you just told us."

Rochelle half grins again. "Yes, but I'm already dying. This way, it'll be much quicker and less painful. Can you even imagine how painful that was before?"

Through my tears, I smile weakly.

Rochelle continues. "So, Lorian brought me back. Apparently, when an Immortal dies," she looks pointedly at Matt, Neriah, and Ambrosine, "they get to choose one person to bring back from the dead. Lorian chose me, I guess so that all this could happen." Now her eyes are swimming with tears as well. Her voice is starting to fade, so we all have to get closer to hear her last messages. "Ethan," she says, "I love you more than anything. But do me one favour."

"W-what's that?"

She grins again. "This time, don't seclude yourself from everyone. I need you to be strong for Blaze, but don't think that you're not aloud to have your weak moments. Talk to someone. You have 6 great friends who will help you." She turns now to her son. "Blaze, be a good boy when Mommy's gone. Try not to give Daddy too hard of a time, but remember that it's okay to cry if you need to."

Rochelle turns to Ambrosine and Ophelia. "I want the two of you to be there for Blaze if he doesn't feel like talking to an adult." Turning, lastly, to the rest of us, she says, "Please try not to be too broken up about this. All of you, stick together and help each other through. If I have to force my ghost to come and haunt each and every one of you until you stay with each other, I will." This gets a feeble laugh from some. "I'll miss you all, and I'll never forget you. There, this time I got a proper goodbye!"

"Rochelle, no!" Ethan chokes out, but she closes her eyes and lets her body go limp.

**End**

**Well, that may be the end, but I'm going to type the epilogue now. See, ThePurpleRose? I, too, am evil enough to permanently kill someone. I just usually wait for the end of the story…**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Rochelle**

As my spirit leaves Earth, I hear Ethan scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A tear rolls down my cheek. I don't want to leave them, not again, but at least I was able to have a better relationship with him this time, and I got Blaze, too! I finally reach the place where the dead roam to see Lorian standing overtop me again. I'm surprised to see tears in his violet eyes.

"What you did was very sweet and kind," he says.

Hope fills me. "Does that mean that you'll let me go back now?" I ask eagerly. I'd love to see Ethan's face if I suddenly sat up again after being dead for the second time.

"No, unfortunately. You served your purpose down there. You were only really sent back to save Ethan from doing something he'd later regret, but we all decided to let you live until you died again."

I nod. As confusing as it sounds at first, I actually understand what he's saying. Surprising. "Well," I say, "this time, nothing like that should happen. I hope…"

Lorian nods as well. "That's all we can do, is wait and hope. And watch." He waves his hand, and a hole appears in the clouds, where we can see everyone down there. I sit myself down and prepare for an eternity of watching my friends and family grow.

**There you go, a nice sweet ending. Sort of. I'm just happy that I got to write as Rochelle. Despite the fact that I killed her, she's my third favourite character, and second favourite girl. Well, I hope to see you all when I type my murder mystery! Keep your eyes open, cuz I'll probably post it within the month if you're lucky. Okay, I'd better prepare myself for a whole bunch of reviews!!! If I'm lucky… -crosses fingers- Also, read my new fics, "The Retardedness", and "The Best GoT/HP Crossover Fic Ever". Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
